Misunderstanding Love
by CutieButterfly
Summary: Aku merasa sepi, tanpa dirimu. Hanya memandang keluar jendela dengan sebuah penyesalan yang bisa kulakukan. VKOOK / TAEKOOK


Tittle : Misunderstanding Love

Author : CutieButterfly

Cast : Jeon Jungkook

Kim Taehyung

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Camfort

Desclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan YME dan ortu masing masing, kecuali Suga & Jin milik kita hahaha *ditabok Jimin gampar Namjoon!.

Warning : DLDR, Typo bertebaran.

Summary : Aku merasa sepi, tanpa dirimu. Hanya memandang keluar jendela dengan sebuah penyesalan yang bisa kulakukan.

Happy Reading

Malam ini langit terasa indah seakan mengejek seorang namja yang saat ini tengah meratapi kejadian beberapa jam lalu dengan kekasihnya. Namja itu Jeon Jungkook dan kekasihnya Kim Taehyung.

 _ **Flashback**_

 **Jungkook POV**

 **Aku berjalan menuju rumah kekasihku Kim Taehyung. Aku membawa bento spesial untuk kekasihku, bento ini spesial karena aku membuatnya sendiri. Aku semakin bersemangat kala rumah Taehyung sudah terlihat oleh jarak pandangku.**

 **Aku sudah sampai di depan rumah Taehyung, segera ku ketuk pintu rumahnya, tidak ada jawaban, ku ketuk sekali lagi, aku tak sabar langsung ku buka pintu rumahnya, aku tercengang saat melihat pemandangan di depan ku. Kekasihku sedang memeluk seorang namja yang ku ketahui bernama Park Jimin. Kotak bekal yang ku bawa jatuh menimbulkan suara.**

" **T...tae-hyung" ucapku dengan suara lirih.**

 **Tiba tiba Tae-hyung menolehkan kepalanya kearahku. Dengan segera ia melepaskan dekapannya pada Jimin hendak berjalan kearahku. Tapi sebelum ia berhasil meraihku segera kututup pintunya dan segera beranjak pergi entah kemana. Pikiranku kosong, yang aku pikirkan hanya berlari menjauh dari kekasihku atau mungkin mantan kekasihku. Tanpa kusadari air mataku sudah tumpah sedari tadi. Hatiku terasa sangat sakit melihat itu. Aku merasa dihianati oleh orang yang aku cintai dan orang yang aku percaaya. Setelah kurasa sudah cukup jauh aku menghempaskan tubuhku dibawah pohon rindang yang berada di taman. Aku menenggelamkan wajahku di kedua lututku. Aku memang lemah dan kuakui itu. Hanya menangis dan meratapi betapa jahatnya takdir padaku yang bisa kulakukan.**

 _ **Flashback Off**_

 _Kring... Kring..._

Telepon ku berbunyi, ku ambil barang persegi panjang itu dan kulihat ada nama Seokjin hyung tertera di layar ponsel, segera aku menjawab telponnya.

" _Yoboseoyo_ "

" _MWO!?_ "

"Ne hyung, aku akan segera ke sana"

 **Jungkook POV End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author POV**

Seorang namja sedang berlari sambil menangis di koridor Rumah Sakit. Hatinya terasa sakit mengetahui jika kekasihnya atau mantan kekasihnya sekarat karna kecelakaan saat akan ke rumahnya.

"Annyeong, ruang VVIP No.2 dimana?" tanya namja tadi -Jungkook-

"Ada di lantai 2 bagian perawatan." Jawab salah satu suster RS.

" _Ne, Khamsahamnida"_ Jawab Jungkook.

Jungkook segera saja belari menuju kamar dimana Taehyung berada. Jungkook berlari sambil menitikkan air mata, Ia sangat khawatir dengan kekasihnya. Ia merasa bersalah dengan kejadian ini, Taehyung sedang meregang nyawa karena dirinya. Kenapa Taehyung harus mengejarnya, Kenapa Taehyung harus memedulikannya. Andai saja Taehyung tidak mengejarnya atau jika saja ia tidak berlari ini semua tidak akan terjadi.

Jungkook mempercepat larinya saat ia melihat Seokjin yang duduk dikursi depan ruangan Taehyung sambil menangis sesenggukan. Jungkook langsung meringkuk didepan pintu ruangan Taehyung. Seokjin yang menyadari Jungkook yang meringkuk didepan pintu segera menuntun Jungkook agar ia duduk dikursi dan segera memeluknya.

"Hiks..Ini semua salahku hyung... hiks." ucap Jungkook sambil sesenggukan di dekapan Seokjin.

"Tidak, ini semua bukan salahmu, jangan selalu salahkan dirimu kookie-ah" ucap Seokjin. "Masuklah, disana ada Taehyung." Lanjutnya.

"ne hyung."

 **Author POV End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jungkook POV**

Ku buka pintu ruangan itu, aku meliat dia, terbring di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Tak terasa air mataku jatuh untuk yang ke tiga kalinya. Ku dekati ranjang itu, sambil menangis

"Hyung... _Ireona, ppali ireona_ Tae-hyungie." Ucapku lirih.

"Eungh..."

Ku dengar ia mengeluarkan suara, aku segera menggapai tanganya.

"Tae-hyungie? Apa kau sudah sadar? Taetae.. ireonna" kataku sambil menggenggam tanganya.

Ku lihat dia membuka mata, rasa senang dan sedih bercampur jadi satu. Segera ku panggil Seokjin hyung,

"Hyung! Seokjin hyung! Tae-hyug sudah siuman." teriakku.

Ku lihat Seokjin hyung membuka pintu kamar ini.

"Tenanglah Kookie, hyung akan memanggil Dokter." Ucap Seokjin hyung.

Beberapa lama kemudian, Seokjin datang dengan seorang Dokter dan perawat. Dokter itu pun segera memeriksa Tae-hyung.

"Taehyung baik-baik saja, mungkin malam ini dia bisa pulang" Ucap Dokter yang ku ketahui bernama Min Yoongi "Dan Perawat tolong buat data untuk Tuan Kim Taehyung." lanjutnya.

"Ne, Dok." Jawab perawat itu.

Mereka pun keluar dari ruangan ini, Seokjin hyung pun sudah keluar untuk beli makanan. Aku termenung apakah aku bisa memperbaiki hubungan ini? Itulah yang aku pikirkan.

"Hyung/Kokie" ucap kami bersamaan. Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening untuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya Tae-hyung memulai pembicaraan.

"Kookie, aku ingin meluruskan kesalahan pahaman tadi. Sebenarnya Jimin datang kerumahku karena dia patah hati dan membutuhkan pelampiasan. Mian hyung sudah membuatmu salah paham." ucap Taehyung.

DEG

Perkataan Tae-hyung membuatku tertohok. Semua yang aku pikirkan adalah salah. Aku jadi semakin merasa bersalah. Tae-hyung seperti ini karena kesalahanku. Air mataku sudah mengenang dipelupuk mataku. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, agar tidak terlihat oleh Tae-hyung. Aku tidak ingin terlihat menyedihkan dihadapan Tae-hyung. Aku menahan tangisku agar tidak tumpah dan mengatakan sesuatu pada Tae-hyung.

"H..hyung, Apa aku kekanak-kanakan? Ah.. Kau pasti menjawab 'Ya' tanpa kutanya. Kau boleh pergi dan mencari pengganti yang baru, yang lebih ba..." ucapanku terputus ketika telunjuk Tae-hyung berada di mulutku. Aku segera menatapnya. Tatapan kami bertemu, Aku merasa ada sebuah kekhawatiran dimata Tae-hyung.

"Ya.. Kau memang kekanakan tapi itu sangat menggemaskan bagiku. Aku suka saat kau bermanja-manja padaku dan merengek meminta sesuatu. Atau saat pipimu merona karena kujahili. Ah.. Itu sangat mnggemaskan." ucapan Tae-hyung membuatku bersemu seketika. Aku ingin menundukkan kepalaku sebelum Tae-hyung menahannya. Aku menatapnya yang balas menatapku. Tae-hyung mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku hingga hidung kami bersentuhan. "Kookie, _Saranghae_ "ucap Tae-hyung sebelum Tae-hyung menempelkan bibir kami sesaat, lalu melepaskannya. Aku segera memeluknya erat dan menenggelamkan kepalaku ke dada bidangnya. " _Nado Saranghae_ , Hyungie." Tae-hyung balas memelukku erat. Aku memejamkan mataku menikmati rasa nyaman yang Tae-hyung berikan, sebelum tiba tiba suara pintu menyadarkanku. Aku segera melepaskan dekapan Taehyung. Terlihat Seokjin-hyung berdiri didepan pintu dengan wajah terkejut tapi, sedetik kemudian Seokjin-hyung tersenyum.

"Maaf mengganggu kalian. Aku akan keluar." Seokjin-hyung menutup pintu setelah mengatakan itu. Aku menatap Tae-hyung yng juga balas menatapku. Akhirnya kami berdua kembali berpelukan dengan erat.

 _ **FIN**_

Author Note : Maaf kalau ceritanya jelek.. hehehehe. Ini fanfic pertama kami. Kami? Iya... Ini akun milik berdua. Jangan lupa RCL ya... dan jangan lupa klik Favorite di akun kami...

 _ **SARANGHAE 3**_


End file.
